homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121215-Oozing Spades and Frustration
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:17 -- CC: Hey again AT: hey CC: How are things? AT: mmmm define things CC: Your currant state of being? CC: Team stuff? CC: Lorrea, even? AT: my current state of being is vexed team stuff is fine and lorrea is doing well CC: What vexes you, my dear? CC: Can I ease your mind? AT: :) AT: :))))))))) AT: guess CC: ...is it that long talk you had planned? AT: oh i dont really want to have it anymore AT: since it was pointed out to me that you are your own troll AT: and thats true AT: im not your lusus CC: ...uhh, what? CC: I mean, I am, but it's not like your words aren't important to me CC: And I'd hate to be the one vexing you AT: well AT: it involves you AT: certainly as youve picked up AT: but you are not really the source CC: Well, you're close with Scarlet apparently CC: Have you heard baout my latest quad? AT: i am! CC: ((about)) AT: :) CC: That's it, isn't it? AT: would you like a prize? CC: If the prize is you not being angry with me, yes AT: i am not angry with you CC: But angry in general as a result of me is just as bad AT: i am not angry as a result of anything you have done CC: Then what 'is' the problem? AT: what has always been the problem CC: I'm sorry to make you jealous and I'm sorry that it's her of all people CC: It..couldn't be helped AT: mm AT: you dont have to apologize this rage really cant be helped CC: Ah shit, a rage? AT: mmm it really isnt your fault love dont worry about it CC: If it waspn't then what would you have to rage over? AT: :) AT: her CC: Libby? AT: yes CC: I mean, I know you don't like her AT: oh AT: its a little more than that CC: I know you actively dislike her AT: define "dislike" CC: Okay, maybe a bit more than "dislike" AT: :) CC: I don't know what to tell you other than to not let it get to you CC: I've got my reasons for this AT: HA AT: im sure CC: What's that supposed to mean? AT: i have no reason to really act on this anyway AT: "not let it get to me" AT: she doesnt understand it so it doesnt matter CC: What doesn't she understand? CC: This time, anyway AT: that is a lovely question and easily answered AT: what has she always not understood AT: in terms of us AT: the trolls CC: Quadrants? AT: correct! CC: I'll teach her what it's about CC: Call it a crash course CC: But no, I didn't expect her to understand kismissitude when this started CC: But she will learn AT: ... AT: yes she will learn AT: but it wont be from you :) -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 21:48 -- -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 21:51 -- CC: Aaisha, wait a minute CC: Okay, I get what you're saying now CC: And I'm sorry to dash your hopes, but I /need/ to be the one to do this CC: Sorry to swoop in in front of your own feelings AT: i thought i made myself clear AT: she doesnt understand AT: so there is no point -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 21:53 -- CC: Goddamn it, Aaisha AT: one good reason AT: /why/ AT: it has to be you CC: One good reason? CC: Because she's fucking dangerous AT: fucking no shit CC: She's dangerous to the whole team CC: I'm her outlet so that doesn't happen CC: I know her the best out of any of us players CC: Even better than Serios AT: LMAO AT: sure AT: i dont think any of us know her CC: No shit we don't CC: But I've got a leg up on the rest of you AT: do you? AT: is it being in the archives? CC: No, it's having talked to her and all the feelings that've gone back and forth CC: I don't know her /well/, but neither does any of us CC: I at least know her motivations and a bit of her past AT: oh i would say we're on the same playing field then CC: Please AT: even if i dont know what spooked you or serios AT: i have an idea CC: No, you don't CC: Please do not pry into that AT: i wasnt planning on it CC: Look Aaisha, I'm not fighting you for her CC: But I'm not backing off either AT: i dont expect you to CC: I'm sorry, I am, but there's too much going on here CC: This is one of those instances that you just have to trust me for AT: sure go for it and have fun AT: i would like to say i dont care AT: but really when i am seeing red i doubt there's any reason to deny the situation im in AT: and she got exactly what she wanted earlier much to my displeasure CC: Ugh, I did not mean to upset you with this AT: sigh i was already upset nyarla but your reasoning isnt coming across AT: i have no interest being in a quadrant with someone who doesnt understand and hasnt asked about our culture AT: for all intents and purposes she assumes AT: and then ofc there's the guide deal CC: Look. If something happens to Serios, she will flip out and kill us all CC: I don't care what she understands or if she even cares CC: She feels black for me, I'm using this chance to keep her from that CC: This isn't about feelings CC: This is about keeping her under control and us safe from her CC: You especially CC: You especially, are in danger thanks to her CC: That's why Scarlet is keeping you safe from her AT: i already know im in danger from her AT: well AT: there's a lot i could talk about on that front AT: but i'll save that for in person AT: i suppose CC: We both could CC: Yeah, it's better later CC: Bad enough I had to say all that when we're being spied on AT: haha AT: ive just stopped caring i really have AT: i already know she'll bring this up CC: Being able to not care is a luxury I don't have CC: Please don't brag AT: you know AT: fun fact AT: saying you dont AT: is sometimes sarcasm AT: for fucking caring too much :) AT: but really there's no point in acting on it because AT: it doesnt matter!!! AT: we're all fucking dead!!!! at the whim of certain people!!!! CC: Yes!! CC: We are!! CC: That's why this is happening CC: Sorry I'm not of the mind to wade through sarcasm CC: I've got too much other stress right now on top of this situation CC: And upsetting you because of it CC: I wanted to talk to you to cool down AT: well i apologize you caught me at the end of about... four? different logs involving pitch CC: And I finished up my first pitch session not too long ago CC: Where I got to see just how hypercompetitive she is CC: Reaffirming Scarlet's warnings CC: Forsaking both my own flushed and very minor pitch feelings CC: Cathartic my ass CC: I'm even more stressed now that before CC: I'll just...talk to you later, I guess CC: Cool? AT: sigh yea just CC: <3 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 22:22 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla